dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Inter-Species Cultural Exchange Exposition
The Inter-Species Cultural Exchange Exposition (also known as the Cultural Exchange Expo) is a public event and exhibition held at the Tokyo International Exhibition Center to showcase the cultures of the various Liminals involved in the Cultural Exchange Between Species Bill. Produced and coordinated under the jurisdiction of the Cultural Exchange Program, the Cultural Exchange Expo is a government funded mass-exhibit to further the goals of the Cultural Exchange Program Act. Stalls and Events Milking Booth right|170px A booth where the Minotaur Cathyl and the Pan Merino teach eager young men on how to milk cows and sheep. Matching Party right|170px A large event where Liminals seeking to enter the exchange program can find suitable host amongst volunteers. First the humans fill in a sheet with their preferred Liminal race or traits, then they are paired with suitable Liminals to interview in private, and then the chosen pairs move to the party hall for a rendez-vous. There are seperate events for both male and female Liminals. Mermaid Swimming right|170px A large aquarium where attendants wearing scuba gear can swim together with various Mermaids. Jousting Tournament right|170px A tournament where people holding shields can test their strength against jousting Centaurs. The winning human recieves a reward. Lamia Dance right|170px A stage where three Lamia preform a traditional Lamia dance for the audience. Nearby is a booth where humans can experience being wrapped up by a Lamia's tail. Sports Club Kobold booth right|170px A booth where Polt and several other Kobolds advertise their sports club, including the numerous Liminal-friendly training devices. Vampire Repellant booth A booth that serves to prove that not all blood-sucking Liminals are Vampires. It contains various Vampire repellants, such as UV-lights, garlic cuisine, and silver-crosses. Pro-Vampire booth A booth that contains various items to help experience life as a vampire, such as coffins to sleep in and bats to interact with. Products Nightvision Goggles Utilising traditional night vision technology, these goggles are made and sold by a faction of Owl Harpies to aid liminals who have poor night vision abilities. Omega Horseshoe A state-of-the-art shoe designed for liminals who can not reach their feet without inconvenience, such as Centaurs. With this particular model designed to cater for cloven hooves, the Omega Horseshoe possesses remote technology so that the wearer can clasp and unclasp the shoe via remote control instead of needing to bend down to remove the shoe manually. Proto Hands Special prosthetic hands that can be worn by winged liminals over their wing digits, allowing them to hold onto things easier. Tail Cleaner A device for cleaning the tails of reptilian liminals Automatic Wheelchair A wheelchair for liminals without land locomotion organs Kobold Style Exercise Machines ;Mechanical Bull (Centaur Special) Similar in design to a Rodeo Boy Exercise Fitness Machine (Horseback riding body training chair), the Centaur Special was designed in cooperation with the Centaur race to replicate the feel and motion of riding a Centaur. Comes with a modified saddle designed to allow Lamia and Mermaid users to sit comfortably while riding. Secondhand Mummy Sarcophagi Gallery ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition1.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition2.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition4.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition5.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition6.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition7.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition8.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition9.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition10.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition11.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition12.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition13.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition14.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition15.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition16.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition17.png ExtraspeciesCulturalExchangeExhibition18.png Trivia *Okayado states that the chapter where Yatsume, Leechi and Mosukii first appeared in Chapter 49 was very incomplete when it was released, and as an apology, he asked fans to choose to be one of the 20 male background characters that appeared in the chapter (that's why they all had numbers). He added them in the final release of the volume, along with fixes on the three girls: a more gyaru appearance for Mosukii + two more arms; a more shiny appearance to her skin and suit for Ricchii + some sort of eye emojis on her face; more makeup for Yatsume (lipstick, rouge, etc). Category:Terms